Complicated Love
by Kystal Hima
Summary: Naruto Namikaze, Seorang remaja yang menginjak kelas XI di KHS harus merasakan yang namanya sakit hati, membuat ia mengubah kepribadian menjadi lebih dingin. Bermaksud ingin move on, ia malah bingung terhadap perasaannya. salah dengan mempermainkan hubungan pacaran. Hingga akhirnya ia menyadari perasaan yang sesungguhnya/bad summary/myfirst FF/RNR please
1. Chapter 1

**Complicated Love**

 **_Cinta yang rumit_** mungkin ungkapan ah, bukan hanya ungkapan tapi memang itulah yang dirasakan oleh Naruto Namikaze, seorang siswa populer dari Konoha Senior Highschool . Oke, sebagai seorang pria yang menginjak kelas 2 SMA pastilah ia memiliki perasaan cinta kepada lawan jenisnya . Kenapa rumit ? karena dia harus bisa membedakan mana wanita yang seluruhnya mengisi kekosongan hati sang Namikaze .

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt

Pairing : Naruhina, Narushion, Kibahina, Gaahina, Sasusaku

Warning : Typo, Gaje, EYD hancur, maklum masih newbie

Chapter 1 : Relationship

 _Seorang gadis berambut pink pendek sedang bersama laki-laki dengan mata onyx dan rambut raven di sebuah taman . Mereka duduk di kursi yang terbuat dari kayu dengan cat putih di tengah taman_

" _Sasuke-kun , kau menganggapku apa ?" tanya gadis pink bermata emerald kepada laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya ._

" _Maksudmu ?" dengan wajah yang tetap datar tapi menunjukkan sedikit kerutan di dahinya , ia bertanya lagi kepada teman pink nya ._

 _gadis pink menghela nafas , pandangan matanya tetap menuju ke depan_

" _Sasuke-kun , a-aku me-menyukaimu " to the point . tanpa basa-basi lagi, gadis itu mengutarakan perasaannya . kali ini , ia menatap mata onyx seraya tersenyum manis menunjukkan kesungguhan kata-kata yang baru ia ucapkan._

 _laki-laki yang diketahui bernama sasuke terbelalak mendengar pernyataan barusan . tapi tak lama , ia tersenyum tipis dan menggerakkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh puncak rambut berwarna pink itu dan mengusapnya hingga ke ujung rambut ._

" _Hn . aku juga menyukaimu , sakura"_

.

.

"Arrghh , siaalll " seorang siswa yang duduk di kantin menarik-narik rambut kuning nya dengan tangan kanan . ia terlihat kesal , teman laki-laki dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipinya menatap heran .

"kau kenapa naruto ?" tanyanya . melihat teman kuning ini terus menjambak rambut , membuatnya risihnya juga .

"Tidak apa kiba " sahut nya dengan wajah yang kembali tenang

"Hm ? kau memikirkan sakura dan sasuke yang sudah jadian ya ?"

Yap !

sudah 3 hari sejak kejadian sakura meresmikan hubungannya dengan sasuke , naruto terlihat berubah . Memang , naruto , sakura, dan sasuke sudah bersahabat sejak smp . tapi , naruto lebih dulu akrab dengan sasuke sejak kecil . rumah mereka bersebelahan dan orang tua mereka juga mengenal dekat satu sama lain , makanya naruto dan sasuke juga sudah memiliki ikatan seperti saudara . Memasuki smp , naruto mengenal sakura dan sampai sekarang pun , mereka tetap satu sekolah dan satu kelas . Juga , naruto tetap memiliki perasaan dengan sahabat pink nya itu . Sejak sakura sudah berpacaran dengan sasuke ...

Semuanya berubah ...

Sifat ceria , konyol , jahil , aneh dari naruto seakan hilang ..

Dingin , cuek , pandangan kosong ..

Seperti tak ada sinar hidup dari matanya ..

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat . kembali , naruto menyeruput jus jeruk di atas mejanya

Lama mereka dalam suasana hening , naruto sibuk dengan jus jeruknya , kiba sibuk dengan gadgetnya . hingga akhirnya, ada beberapa siswi yang melewati meja mereka seperti sedang bergosip dan tentu saja di dengar oleh naruto juga kiba

"Ehh kau tau ? gadis hyuuga itu katanya menyukai siswa populer di sekolah kita " kata siswi dengan rambut panjang coklat

"Hah ? siapa ?" tanya siswi di sebelahnya dengan wajah penasaran

"Itu namikaze naruto " jawab gadis rambut coklat itu lagi

"Apa ? yang benar saja ? haah ! dia tidak tau diri "

mereka pun menjauh , selanjutnya naruto dan kiba tidak bisa mendengarnya lagi . tapi , walau begitu gossip tadi justru membuat naruto sedikit terkejut dan mengingat-ingat gadis hyuuga yang dimaksud siswi-siswi tadi .

Gadis hyuuga ...

Ah , gadis hyuuga dengan rambut indigo panjang dan mata lavendernya . sifatnya pemalu juga tidak terlalu mencolok . Namanya Hyuuga Hinata dari kelas XI A , berlawanan dengan kelas naruto yang berada di kelas XI B

Sejujurnya , naruto tau kalau hinata menyukainya . ia sudah mendengar gossip itu bahkan sebelum sasuke dan sakura berpacaran . tetap saja ia terkejut , ia penasaran apakah gossip itu benar atau ..

"Kiba , aku duluan "naruto berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan kiba kebingungan .

.

.

Yamanaka ino berlari-lari sepanjang koridor , ia tak peduli kalau ada beberapa murid yang harus ia tabrak . ia tetap berlari mencari seseorang yang tidak ditemukannya di mana-mana.

"duhh , dimana sih dia "

ino berhenti sejenak di depan kelas XI B dan menemukan siswi dengan rambut yang dicepol dua duduk di bangku sendirian .

"Tenten , dimana hinata ?" tanyanya sambil berusaha mengatur nafas

"Aku tidak tau ino . mungkin di toilet " tanpa menjawab perkataan tenten lagi , ino langsung bergegas menuju toilet yang letaknya di dekat taman sekolah . melihat temannya , tenten hanya menggelengkan kepala .

.

.

 _Siswi yang bernama hyuuga hinata tolong menuju lapangan sekolah sekarang_

 _sekali lagi_

"ahh sial . aku harus cepat memberitau hinata " kata ino seraya mempercepat laju larinya.

ketika melihat siswi rambut indigo keluar dari toilet , ino bernafas lega . ia kemudian mendekat ke arah teman yang dicarinya sedari tadi .

"hinata !" teriakan ino yang memanggil namanya , membuat ia harus menoleh dan mendapati ino yang berlari ke arahnya .

"Ano , kenapa kau berlari seperti itu ino ? ada apa ?" tanya hinata ketika ino sudah berada di hadapannya , bingung dan heran tentu saja melihat ino yang berlari kencang sampai nafasnya terengah-engah .

"I-itu hosh .. na-naruto .. hosh .. memanggilmu "

"Apa ?" hinata semakin tidak mengerti ,bagaimana tidak ? naruto yang berbeda kelas dengannya yang mungkin tidak mengenalnya dan orang yang disukainya tentu , tiba-tiba mencari hinata ?

"Ayolah .. kau ditunggu di lapangan" tidak menjawab pertanyaan hinata dengan sesuai, ino menarik tangan hinata dan membawanya ke lapangan , tanpa melihat wajah hinata yang semakin bingung sekaligus tidak mengerti .

Bersambung _

 **A/N : Saya masih newbie , jadi mohon dimaklumi ya ..**

 **Lanjut gak minna ?**

 **RnR please .. Arigatou gozaimashita  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Complicated Love**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt

Pairing : Naruhina, Narushion, Kibahina, Gaahina, Sasusaku

Warning : Typo, Gaje, EYD hancur, aneh

Chapter 2

Seorang siswa berambut kuning jabrik , tinggi dengan kulit tan dan mata sapphire berdiri di tengah lapangan. Tatapan matanya menerawang sekeliling , mencari-cari orang yang dipanggilnya tadi. Sikapnya yang err .. cool, mengundang banyak perhatian siswi yang tadinya ingin pergi ke kantin atau sekedar jalan-jalan, sekarang mereka mengubah tujuan awal dan berpaling untuk mengeremuni lapangan sekolah hanya melihat sosok idola berdiri disana

"Kyaaa naruto-kun .."

"Naruto senpaaiii .."

"Kyaa keren sekaalliii "

Siapa sih yang tidak mengenal namikaze naruto ? anak dari pasangan kushina dan minato namikaze , pemilik dari Namikaze Corp ( perusahaan tersukses di konoha ) dan juga cucu dari pemilik KHS, Tsunade Namikaze. Berkat itu juga, dia bisa memanggil seseorang lewat speaker tadi dengan alasan ekstra. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga terbilang populer tak kalah sebanding dengan sahabatnya Uchiha Sasuke, Prince Ice. Selain sasuke, teman-teman naruto seperti Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku Gaara, Yakushi Sai juga terbilang anak-anak yang kaya, orang tua mereka juga memiliki perusahaan besar di konoha. Naruto sendiri memiliki banyak penggemar di sekolah selain kaya, sifatnya yang ceria, senyum bak sinar matahari membuatnya terlihat tampan.

"Apa yang dilakukannya ?" tanya sai kepada teman-temannya yang ada di belakang naruto, yah mereka juga penasaran, ulah apalagi yang akan di buat naruto.

"Lihat itu !" perkataan Shikamaru membuat semua teman-teman yang disebelahnya, mengikuti arah pandangan pria berambut nanas juga pemalas dan semakin membuat mereka penasaran.

.

.

Hinata kini sudah ada di lapangan sekolah, ia sangat terkejut melihat ramainya murid yang mengeremuni lapangan lalu ino mendorongnya seakan memberi kode untuk memasuki tengah lapangan.

Apa yang dilihat di hadapannya menambah kekagetan hinata, bagaimana tidak ? Namikaze naruto, sosok yang disukainya sekarang berada di hadapannya dan ia juga melihat naruto tersenyum ah bukan senyum biasa seorang naruto tetapi lebih ke menyeringai.

Hinata memiliki firasat buruk ..

Semua yang ada di lapangan hanya menyaksikan kedua murid yang menjadi artis tontonan saat ini. Ada beberapa yang ikut syok, penasaran, bingung bahkan sampai pingsan (?)

Naruto semakin mendekati hinata , berusaha mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. ketika mereka sudah sangat dekat, hinata sudah tak bisa menahan malunya, menundukkan kepala menutupi wajah yang kini sangat merah dan degup jantung yang semakin berdebar, ia berusaha mundur tapi tak bisa, ada yang menahannya !

Mendongakkan wajah, kedua matanya membulat seakan tak percaya. Yang benar saja ! tangan kanan naruto merangkul pinggang mungil hinata, seakan tak membiarkan hinata bergerak sedikitpun, tak ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka, sangat erat.

"Kau hinata. iya kan ?" naruto menatap wajah hinata. Sekarang hinata sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya, Deg-degan ! wajahnya makin memerah, merasakan debaran jantung yang semakin cepat tapi ada sesuatu .. Ya, ia bisa melihat wajah naruto yang tetap datar dan seringaian tadi juga tetap ia tunjukkan.

Ada apa dengan naruto ? itulah yang ada dipikiran hinata sekarang.

"I-iya a-aku hinata" hinata akhirnya menjawab dengan sangat gugup.

"Aku dengar kau menyukaiku , hm ?"

"A-a-apa ?" jangankan hinata, semua murid yang ada disana juga memasang wajah kaget. hinata semakin gugup, jantungnya tak henti-henti berdegup dengan kencang, apalagi naruto mengganti seringaiannya dengan menaikkan sedikit bibirnya ke atas. tak bisa ! hinata tak kuat lagi ! apa jangan-jangan naruto mau mempermalukannya ?

ia berusaha mendorong naruto, memisahkan mereka tapi rangkulan naruto sangat kuat. kemudian, ia dapat merasakan kalau ada hembusan nafas yang membelai pipinya

"Mengakulah hinata. Kau tak perlu takut, atau aku takkan membiarkanmu lolos" setelah membisikkan kalimat itu, naruto memundurkan wajahnya, kembali menatap wajah hinata dengan datar seakan meminta jawaban dari hinata.

'Apa aku harus jujur ? apa semua akan baik-baik saja ?' banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di benak hinata. ia bingung, benar-benar bingung. ia harus bagaimana ? memang, hinata sangat menyukai naruto ah tidak, tapi mencintainya. Sejak MOS tepatnya, ia melihat dan mengenal naruto karna mereka satu kelompok. mungkin naruto sudah lupa, tapi ia takkan pernah lupa senyum dan pancaran indah dari matanya sebiru lautan, membuat hinata merasa sejuk, tenang, nyaman berada di dekat naruto. Lama-lama, ia menyadari perasaannya semakin tumbuh, perasaan cinta pada Namikaze, sosok matahari baginya.

"Y-ya a-aku me-menyukaimu, naruto-kun" hinata kembali menundukkan kepala, tak berani melihat reaksi dari naruto dan juga teman-temannya yang menyoraki bahkan sampai ada yang berteriak histeris.

lebih histeris lagi bahkan sampai ada yang kejang-kejang, ketika mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh namikaze naruto.

"Jadilah pacarku"

Salah dengar ? Hinata berusaha mati-matian menahan semua kekagetannya, ia juga bisa merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di sela-sela jari tangan dan dahinya.

Memastikan apa yang di dengarnya barusan tidak salah, ia menegakkan kepala belum sempat menatap mata naruto, ia merasakan ada yang aneh di bibirnya. barulah ia sadar, ternyata bibir naruto mengecup bibirnya ! Cepat, reaksinya sangat cepat , kedua mata hinata terbelalak, ia melihat naruto memejamkan kedua matanya. mereka masih dalam posisi berciuman, walau tidak ciuman panas.

.

.

Siswi berambut pirang panjang dengan mata hampir mirip dengan hinata, melihat tak suka dengan kejadian yang ada di depannya. menahan kesal, dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Sementara itu, laki-laki berambut merah sedikit melirik seseorang bertato segitiga dan rambut dengan warna coklat yang ada disebelahnya, ia bisa melihat reaksi terkejut sekaligus marah terpancar dari wajah temannya. setelah puas, kembali ia menonton pertunjukkan di depan "kurasa, ini akan menarik" gumamnya serasa tersenyum tipis.

.

.

"Psstt, hinata selamat yaa akhirnya kau bisa jadian dengan naruto" kata tenten setengah berbisik kepada teman duduknya, hinata. mereka sedang ada di dalam kelas dan menerima pelajaran matematika.

"Ya, arigatou tenten" jawab hinata sedikit tersenyum, yahh tenten tidak tau kalau sekarang hinata sangat cemas. jujur, ia senang akhirnya bisa berpacaran dengan naruto tapi ia tau kalau naruto tidak menyukainya, hinata tau kalau naruto menyukai orang lain. lalu apa ? apa yang membuat naruto menjadikan ia pacarnya ? apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada naruto ? Sudahlah, memikirkan ini membuatnya pusing. lebih baik sekarang ia fokus ke pelajaran kurenai sensei.

Teettt Teeettt

Akhirnya bel pulang menggema, setelah guru mengakhiri pelajaran, semua murid bergegas pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. hinata juga sama, ia melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas dan ketika ada yang dirasa berbunyi, ia lalu mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

 _hinata-chan, gomen. aku tak bisa menemanimu pulang. aku ada les tambahan._

 _hati-hati dijalan._

Ah, rupanya pesan dari hyuuga neji, kakaknya yang sekarang berada di kelas XII.

Terpaksa, hinata harus pulang sendirian. ia memasukkan lagi handphonenya ke dalam tas, dan melanjutkan berjalan

BRUKK

"ahh ittai" ia merasakan sakit di kepalanya mengusap-ngusap tapi tak lama menyadari kalau ia menabrak seseorang. barulah ketika ia mendongakkan kepala, merasa mengenal seseorang yang ditabraknya.

"Gomen gaara-san" kata hinata sambil membungkukkan badan berulang kali.

"Tak apa. sudahlah, ayo kita pulang bersama" ajak gaara , siswa berambut merah dari kelas XI A yang ternyata menjadi korban tabrakannya. Sedikit heran, tapi akhirnya hinata menganggukkan kepala.

Bersambung_

 **A/N : Arigatou buat yang udah review, saya sudah update 2 chapter dan perbaiki tulisan**

 **kalau masih kurang tolong di review lagi yaa..**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu minna ..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Complicated Love**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt

Pairing : Naruhina, Narushion, Kibahina, Gaahina, Sasusaku

Warning : Typo, Gaje, EYD hancur, aneh

Chapter 3

Gaara dan Hinata berjalan beriringan menuruni tangga dari kelas yang berada di lantai 2. setelah insiden tabrakan tadi, gaara mengajaknya pulang bersama. sedikit heran karna hinata tau rumah nya dengan gaara tidak searah.

"Emm. Gaara-san, ke-kenapa kau mengajakku pulang bersama ?"akhirnya hinata memberanikan diri bertanya, itung-itung memecah keheningan.

"Haha. Rumah kita tidak searah ya ? Yahh, bagaimana kalau sampai gerbang sekolah saja ?" Ujar gaara sedikit kikuk , tak lama ia kembali dalam posisi coolnya, memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam kantong celana. Hinata hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala.

Tiba-tiba langkah kaki gaara berhenti, ia merasa kalau hinata tidak tepat di sebelahnya. menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat hinata terdiam tak jauh dari posisi gaara hanya beda selangkah tapi pandangannya mengarah ke suatu tempat. Tanpa disuruh, gaara mengikuti arah pandang hinata, barulah ia tau alasannya.

Disana, di halaman sekolah dekat gerbang, berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut kuning yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Naruto Namikaze. Naruto berdiri mematung melihat pasangan sejoli keluar gerbang sekolah yaitu sakura dan sasuke. Yaa, kita bisa tau sekarang kenapa naruto hanya diam. Tepat ! ia melihat pasangan itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Sekarang hinata sudah tau kenapa sikap naruto berubah, kenapa saat itu senyumnya berbeda tapi ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa-

BRUKKK

"Hinataa!"

Sekelompok siswa yang berlari-lari tidak sengaja menabrak hinata, membuat hinata hilang keseimbangan dan hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja ..

Hinata membuka kedua matanya dan terbelalak melihat gaara menopang tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh menyentuh lantai. Kedua mata mereka bertemu lama. Hinata sedikit gugup ditatap intens oleh gaara.

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan ?" suara itu mengejutkan mereka. dengan buru-buru, mereka menjauh kembali ke posisi semula.

"Apa kalian mau bermesraan di hadapanku ?" lagi suara sinis itu terdengar.

"Cih. Apa kau cemburu Naruto ?" kali ini gaara menjawab dengan balik bertanya.

"Kau tau kan ? hinata itu pacarku gaara, jadi berhati-hati lah" setelah mengatakan itu, naruto langsung menarik tangan hinata tanpa peduli jawaban gaara atau ekspresi bingung hinata.

Entahlah, apa dia kesal ? atau cemburu ?

.

.

Selama perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam, tak ada yang mau berbicara setelah kejadian itu. Hinata jadi merasa bersalah. Ia takut kalau naruto bakal marah soal kejadian tadi. Dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia mulai memberanikan diri bicara.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau marah ?" tidak ada jawaban. naruto tetap berjalan fokus ke depan, tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan hinata.

"Kau benar-benar marah padaku, naruto-kun ?" entah sejak kapan penyakit gugupnya ketika berada di dekat naruto hilang seketika. kali ini, ia merasa sangat bersalah apalagi pertanyaannya tidak digubris sama sekali oleh naruto. ia menyerah dan memilih ikut diam, mungkin naruto masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Rumahku searah denganmu . Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" ucap naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah hinata. hinata tersenyum senang akhirnya naruto mau mengajaknya bicara walaupun tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan hinata tadi.

"Uhm" seraya menganggukkan kepala.

Akhirnya, perjalanan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah sekitar 10 menit dengan berjalan kaki, mereka sampai juga di depan rumah hinata. Rumah hinata dan naruto memang searah, hanya berbeda blok saja. Naruto tau karna ia pernah pulang bersama hyuuga neji, kakak hinata.

"Na-naruto-kun, boleh a-aku bertanya" naruto mengernyitkan dahi tapi akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepala.

"Ke-kenapa kau me-menjadikanku pacarmu, naruto-kun ?" sedikit gugup, tapi akhirnya hinata berusaha menanyakannya pada naruto, sedari tadi ia pusing memikirkan itu , alasan kenapa naruto berpacaran dengannya. hinata tau naruto menyukai sakura dan naruto pasti sakit hati melihat sakura sudah berpacaran dengan sasuke. jika naruto menjadikan hinata pacar karena pelarian, ia tak masalah. justru ia akan berusaha membuat naruto semangat dan ceria seperti dulu lagi.

"Menurutmu kita pacaran ?" naruto malah balik bertanya. hinata agak bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan naruto.

"A-aku tidak mengerti naruto-kun"

"Kita tidak serius berpacaran" jawab naruto dingin. hinata tambah tidak mengerti , melihat itu naruto kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Aku dengar kalau kau menyukaiku. Jadi, aku Cuma mau membalas perasaa-"

"Aku tau kau menyukai sakura kan, naruto-kun ?" naruto tak menyelesaikan kata-katanya, mendengar apa yang diucapkan hinata membuat kedua bola matanya membulat, akhirnya ia memutuskan mendengarkan hinata.

"A-aku tau a-apa yang kau rasakan. aku tidak menganggap kau menjadikanku pelarian naruto-kun. aku juga mengerti kau menyukai sakura, kau tidak menyukaiku. tapi hubungan ini, a-aku a-akan membuatnya bertahan." bibir hinata membentuk sebuah senyuman, sangat manis. hinata yakin apa yang baru ia katakan, karna ia benar-benar mencintai naruto.

Melihat hinata tersenyum, entah kenapa membuat naruto terpaku. hatinya yang selama ini terasa kosong, perlahan muncul rasa hangat. Apa ini ? Kenapa ia merasa senyaman ini ?

"Nee naruto-kun. A-arigatou, aku masuk dulu. Jaa" suara hinata membuyarkan lamunan naruto. setelah itu, hinata memasuki rumahnya.

Pria berambut kuning ini masih tetap berdiri tanpa bergeming sedikitpun, mendengar apa yang dikatakan hinata tadi, melihat senyumnya yang begitu manis tiba-tiba terbesit rasa bersalah di benak naruto. Sejujurnya, ia juga masih menyukai sakura tapi ia tak bermaksud melukai hati hinata, ia hanya berusaha membalas perasaan gadis berambut indigo itu

"Arghh Kuso !" kesal seraya mengacak rambut. kemudian ia menghela nafas dan melanjutkan berjalan.

.

.

Hinata memasuki kamar, setelah itu ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. pandangan mata menerawang langit-langit kamar, banyak pertanyaan yang ada di pikirannya saat ini

'Apa yang aku lakukan ini benar ? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja ? Aku tau naruto-kun tak kan pernah menyukaiku. Jadi, apa usahaku nanti akan sia-sia ?'

setetes air bening membasahi pipinya, entah kenapa ada rasa sakit di hatinya ketika mengingat ucapan naruto, kalau mereka tidak serius berpacaran. Anggaplah hubungan mereka ini hanya di dasari perasaan salah satu pihak, tidak ada perasaan yang terbalaskan. Apakah sepasang kekasih namanya kalau pihak yang satunya tidak mempunyai perasaan sama sekali kepada pasangannya ?

Hinata terisak. Sungguh, sakit rasanya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa serumit ini, memiliki perasaan kepada teman laki-lakinya.

'Aku akan tetap berusaha. Aku yakin akan perasaanku. Sampai kapanpun, aku akan selalu menyukaimu, naruto-kun. Aku akan pertahankan hubungan ini.'

Biar waktu yang menjawab semuanya ..

Hubungannya dengan naruto, perasaan sesungguhnya naruto kepada hinata ..

Menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa, menjadi seorang hinata yang menyukai naruto.

.

.

Bintang-bintang menemani bulan bersinar menerangi malam kali ini. Yaa sedikit tidak sesuai dengan suasana hati seorang remaja yang meringkuk di dalam selimutnya, berlindung dari dinginnya angin malam yang memasuki kamar.

Pikirannya tidak henti-henti mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi. Terbayang kata-kata dan senyum manis dari seorang gadis yang ditunjukkan padanya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berdesir di hatinya, berbeda ketika melihat sakura. Aneh, ia baru merasakan ini pertama kali.

"Naruto, ayo makan dulu !" Teriakan ibunya, membuat ia harus menghentikan aktivitas pikiran sekaligus keluar dari selimut hangatnya. Jika tidak, teriakan itu berubah menjadi auman singa.

Bersambung_

 **Bagaimana ? ingat direview yaa ..**

 **sampai jumpa di chapter 4, Jaa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Complicated Love**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt

Pairing : Naruhina, Narushion, Kibahina, Gaahina, Sasusaku

Warning : Typo, Gaje, EYD hancur, aneh

Chapter 4

Pagi hari seperti biasa sang mentari menampakkan sinarnya, semakin lama semakin menyengat merambat melalui jendela. Tak juga membuat laki-laki ini bergerak dari dalam selimutnya, dengan nyenyak ia masih terbuai dalam mimpi.

Jam 06.45 (15 menit sebelum sekolah dimulai)

Seorang wanita berjalan dengan rambut merah yang berkibar-kibar dan wajah seperti banteng mengamuk menuju kamar, terlihat kalau ia sedang marah. sementara laki-laki berusia dengan rambut kuning mencolok yang ada di belakang terdiam dengan tubuh gemeteran.

BRAAKKK

pintu kamar terbanting keras, laki-laki yang tadinya masih ada di balik selimut, tersentak dari alam mimpi. Tanpa perlu aba-aba, ia langsung bangun dan dilihatnya pintu kamar yang sudah rusak akibat bantingan tadi. Ada seseorang yang melakukannya .. Dia adalah..

Menoleh ke samping dengan terbata-bata

"NARUTOOOO ! CEPAT BANGUN ! DASAR PEMALAS !" geram kushina, ibu naruto. Dengan gerakan cepat, naruto menuju ke kamar mandi. Di balik pintu, naruto menghela nafas mengusir ketalutan ketika melihat ibunya yang sudah seperti banteng liar.

"Hampir aku dibunuh oleh kaa-san" katanya lalu melanjutkan aktivitas mandi.

.

.

BRUMM BRUMM

Naruto memarkirkan motornya di tempat parkir yang di sediakan sekolah. Setelah itu ia turun dan meletakkan helm yang ia pakai.

'masih ada waktu 5 menit' gumamnya

Berjalan dengan santai menuju ruangan kelasnya, sepanjang koridor banyak mata yang melihat kehadirannya. Kalau dilihat-lihat, mereka semua adalah siswi yang tergabung dalam fansclub naruto. Menyadari banyak yang memperhatikan bahkan meneriakinya, naruto tetap tidak peduli. Ia berjalan dengan kerennya menuju kelas XI A, kelasnya yang berlawanan dengan hinata.

CKLEK

Pintu kelas terbuka, karna ini sudah jam 7 maka sudah banyak murid yang datang memenuhi kelas. Naruto melangkahkan kaki menuju bangkunya disebelah sasuke, terletak di tengah deretan nomor 2 dihitung dari pintu.

Naruto menaruh tas, lalu duduk. ia sempat melirik ke arah sasuke, dilihatnya sahabatnya itu sedang asyik membaca buku, entahlah ia tak tau judul buku apa yang sasuke baca. ia tak peduli.

Tak lama, pintu kelas kembali terbuka menampakkan seorang guru dengan jenggot dan rokok yang senantiasa di mulutnya. Berjalan dengan santai menuju mejanya, lalu menyapa penghuni kelas XI A.

"Ohayou minna" sapanya dengan suara menunjukkan kewibawaan.

"Ohayou sensei" jawab murid-murid kecuali naruto dan sasuke yang diam tak berniat menjawab sapaan gurunya dan shikamaru yang bisa-bisanya melanjutkan kebiasaannya, tidur didalam kelas.

"Sebelum saya mulai pelajaran bahasa ini, saya absen dulu"

"Baik, Asuma-sensei"

 _Skip Time_

Bel istirahat berbunyi, bel yang menyelamatkan nyawa murid sementara. Murid-murid pun banyak yang berhamburan menuju kantin sekedar mengisi perut yang lapar atau mengobrol menghilangkan kebosanan menerima pelajaran di kelas.

Sementara itu, siswi berambut pink yang sudah selesai membereskan buku, berjalan menghampiri meja pujaan hatinya.

"Sasuke-kun, kita ke kantin ya. aku lapar" ajak nya seraya menggenggam lengan sasuke.

"Hn" jawab sasuke seperti biasa, dengan wajah yang tetap datar tapi ada senyum tipiiisss kalau dilihat sangat dekat. Sakura mengalihkan pandangan ke arah seseorang yang berada di sebelah sasuke

"Kau mau ikut naruto ?"

"Tidak. kalian berdua saja."naruto pun berdiri dan melangkah ke luar kelas. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya menatap kebingungan dengan sikap naruto sekarang yang seperti menjauh darinya dan sasuke.

.

.

Langkah kaki mungil hinata membawanya menuju ruang kelas yang berada tak jauh dari kelasnya, ia sudah bertekad untuk istirahat bersama dengan seseorang. Tapi sampai di depan pintu kelas, ia tak melihat seseorang yang dicarinya.

"Eh hinata, kau mencari siapa ?" tanya sakura yang baru saja ingin pergi ke kantin bersama sasuke.

"A-aku mencari naruto-kun" ujar hinata sedikit gugup, penyakitnya kambuh lagi.

"Ahh naruto. baru saja ia pergi tapi rasanya tidak ke kantin"

"Begitu ya.." hinata menundukkan wajahnya, ia tak tau kemana naruto pergi, padahal dia ingin sekali menemui naruto.

"Biasanya si dobe pergi ke taman belakang sekolah" kali ini sasuke yang memberi jawaban. Sasuke tau kalau taman merupakan tempat favorit naruto dan dia juga tau alasannya.

"Arigatou, uchiha-san" hinata lalu bergegas menuju taman belakang sekolah.

Taman yang letaknya di belakang sekolah merupakan tempat yang jarang dikunjungi murid di sekolah, padahal disana udaranya sejuk dan tempatnya yang nyaman karna bersih di kelilingi rumput-rumput hijau. Hinata tertegun melihat seseorang yang dicarinya sedang berbaring di atas rumput dengan kedua mata yang menghadap ke langit. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikirannya.

Perlahan, hinata mendekat ke naruto dan duduk di sebelahnya. Sementara naruto hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali ke aktivitasnya, tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

Lama mereka terdiam, hinata terlalu gugup di dekat naruto, ia berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya. merasa sudah agak tenang, ia memberanikan diri bicara

"Kau ti-tidak pergi ke kantin naruto-kun ?" menoleh ke arah naruto, ia bisa melihat tatapan naruto ke arah langit,apa yang dipikirkannya ? raut wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia sedang sedih ? kenapa ?

Merasa diperhatikan, naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Sekarang, ia bertatapan langsung dengan mata lavender hinata. Hinata yang sudah ketauan, tak bisa berkutik apa-apa. Sedikit terkejut, ketika mata sebiru lautan itu menatap dirinya. Namun semua itu sirna, hinata seakan hanyut terbawa indahnya pancaran mata naruto. Hangat, itulah yang ia rasakan dalam hatinya.

"Pergilah" Suara dingin yang naruto keluarkan membuyarkan lamunannya. Hinata tak percaya apa yang ia dengar barusan.

"A-apa ?"

"Kau tak mau ? biar aku yang pergi" tanpa basa basi, naruto meninggalkan hinata begitu saja. Hinata masih dalam posisi duduk, nyawanya masih belum kembali. Ia masih bingung, tidak mengerti, kaget mendengar nada sinis dari naruto, sekaligus ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk hatinya.

.

.

Jam 1 siang , bel sekolah pun berbunyi menyelamatkan nyawa mereka lagi. Murid-murid yang sudah bosan, lapar, ngantuk, lesu, lelah dalam menerima pelajaran tadi seakan hilang, bersemangat untuk pulang ke rumah.

Naruto juga sama, ia bergegas menuju tempat parkir dan menaiki motornya, keluar gerbang sekolah. langkahnya yang begitu tergesa-gesa seperti menghindari seseorang.

Tanpa ia sadari, ada sepasang mata lavender yang memandang kepergian naruto dengan wajah sendu. Ya, dia adalah hinata. Sebenarnya, hinata tadi mencari naruto ke kelasnya tapi seperti biasa sakura bilang kalau naruto sudah pergi duluan.

'Apa kau masih marah padaku, naruto-kun ?'

"Hinata !" mendengar namanya di panggil, ia membalikkan badan dan tersenyum ketika tau orang itu adalah

"Ahh, kiba-kun. Ada apa ?"

"Kita pulang bersama ya ?" tanya kiba yang sudah berada di dekat hinata.

"Ya baiklah" mereka pun pulang bersama. Kiba mengantar hinata pulang dengan menggunakan motornya. Selama perjalanan mereka banyak berbincang dan terkadang berganti dengan tawa hinata akibat candaan yang dilontarkan kiba. Seakrab itukah hubungan mereka ?

Bersambung_

 **TBC**

 **Saatnya balas review dulu**

Ahra : Ya ini sudah dilanjut kok, saya update 2 chapter loo. Mampir lagi ya

Riyusa : Iyaa saya usahain buat yang lebih panjang lagi untuk chapter selanjutnya. Arigatou

Hayati JeWon : Ini saya sudah perbaiki, tolong dimaklumi ya saya masih newbie. Mohon bantuannya lagi.

ChacaSavika : Benarkah idenya bagus ? Terimakasih banyak, saya usahain bikin sampai tamat. Sering-sering baca dan review lagi ya.

Yoshh ! Terimakasih buat yang sudah review, saya tambah bersemangat lagi.

 **Sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya**

 **Tetap review yaa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Complicated Love**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt

Pairing : Naruhina, Narushion, Kibahina, Gaahina, Sasusaku

Warning : Typo, Gaje, EYD hancur, aneh

RNR please

Happy Reading minna

Chapter 5

Naruto sedang berbaring di atas kasurnya. Sejak pulang sekolah tadi, tidak ada yang ia kerjakan. Makan siang dan setelah itu tidur tapi untuk saat ini, ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. sesuatu yang berusaha dihindarnya saat di sekolah.

'Arrghh Kuso ! kenapa aku menghindarinya ? kenapa saat di taman, aku seakan mengusirnya ?"

Kebiasaan naruto, kalau ia sedang depresi pasti rambutnya yang akan dijadikan korban. Sebenarnya, naruto tak ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata itu saat ditaman, entahlah apa yang ia pikirkan sampai-sampai kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja. Sekarang, ia merasa lebih bersalah lagi ketika menghindari hinata. Saat di taman, perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi di hatinya, hangat dan berdesir.

Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti ..

Perasaan ini sangat berbeda ..

'Saat itu aku menatap matanya. Indah, mata lavender yang memancarkan ketulusan. Aku terhipnotis, seketika itu juga perasaan itu muncul lagi dihatiku. Aku merasa aneh dan juga bingung, tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang melukainya. Aku tak bermaksud, betapa pengecutnya aku ketika aku menghindarinya. Tepatnya, aku menghindari pesona yang dipancarkan kedua mata hinata' batin naruto seraya menutup kedua matanya.

Mendinginkan pikiran dan mencari udara segar, naruto memilih untuk jogging di taman konoha tak jauh dari rumahnya. Mendekati lemari untuk mengganti pakaian, ia menggunakan baju kaos merah tipis dengan celana training hitam, tak lupa memakai sepatu cats warna putih. Setelah selesai, ia pun keluar kamar menuruni tangga.

"Mau kemana naruto ?" tanya kushina yang duduk di ruang keluarga ketika melihat naruto menuju pintu depan. Mendengar itu, naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jogging " jawab naruto cuek, singkat, jelas dan padat. Kushina yang mendengar jawaban naruto langsung naik darah, benar-benar anak yang tidak sopan !

"Naruto ?" kali ini minato, ayah naruto angkat bicara. Dengan wajah yang bijaksana, mungkin ia ingin memberi nasihat kepada naruto.

" Ya ?"

"Belikan tou-san es krim ya " krik krik krik. Kushina dan naruto sweetdrop. Tidak menjawab perkataan ayahnya, dengan lancang naruto keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Dasar anak tidak sopan !" ucap minato lagi. Kushina tidak peduli dan meninggalkan minato begitu saja.

"Memangnya aku salah ?" tanya minato pada dirinya sendiri dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

.

.

Naruto berlari-lari kecil di sekitar taman. Keringat yang mengalir di dahi, menetes hingga ke leher membuatnya terlihat err.. tampan. Nafas yang terengah-engah karna sudah berkeliling 2 kali mengitari taman tak membuatnya berhenti.

3 gadis yang kelelahan sedang beristirahat di sekitar taman. salah satu dari mereka melihat sosok yang populer di sekolah mereka.

"Nee shion, bukannya itu naruto ya ?" tanya gadis dengan rambut merah dan kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya.

"Ahh iya kau benar karin. Shion, coba lihat itu naruto !" konan ikut-ikutan menunjuk-nunjuk seraya mengguncangkan bahu shion yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sepertinya dia sedang jogging. Aku akan menghampirinya" kata shion yang kemudian berlari kecil mendekati naruto.

"Yahh biarkan saja ketua fansclub kita berdekatan dengan sosok pujaannya" ujar konan yang dibalas anggukan oleh karin.

Naruto menghentikan larinya begitu melihat seseorang mendekat ke arahnya

"Heii"

"Ah shion. Ada apa ?" tanya naruto begitu mengetahui teman sekelas sekaligus ketua fansclub dirinya juga berada di taman. Shion juga merupakan primadona sekolah dengan pesona wajahnya bak boneka, sangat cantik dan imut. Banyak siswa laki-laki yang mengagumi dirinya, berharap ada tempat spesial bagi mereka di hati shion. Tapi begitu mengetahui kalau shion merupakan ketua dari fans naruto lovers, pupus sudah harapan dari siswa laki-laki yang jomblo.

"Emm bagaimana kalau kita jogging bersama ?" ajak shion tanpa basa-basi, tak lupa memberikan senyum manis yang senantiasa melekat di wajah bonekanya. Naruto menimang-nimang ajakan shion terlihat dari tangannya yang menggaruk rambut kuningnya.

"Yah boleh juga" akhirnya mereka berdua pun bersama-sama mengitari taman. Mereka juga banyak mengobrol. Naruto baru tau kalau ternyata shion merupakan anak yatim piatu, orang tuanya meninggal karna kecelakaan saat ia masih kelas 1 SMP. Saat ini shion hanya ditemani oleh pembantu setia yang memang sudah merawat shion sejak kecil bahkan saat orang tua shion masih ada. Naruto merasa ikut sedih tapi begitu melihat shion tersenyum, ia berubah pikiran, awalnya naruto merasa shion wanita yang rapuh tapi ternyata shion merupakan wanita yang kuat dan tegar. Sejenak, ia kagum pada wanita berambut pirang disebelahnya, mencoba tegar dengan selalu tersenyum dan naruto mengerti kalau sebenarnya di dalam hati shion pasti merasa kesepian.

BRUKK

"Shion kau tak apa-apa ?" naruto panik melihat shion tiba-tiba terjatuh.

"Ahh i-ittai .. aku tersandung tadi." Shion meringis kesakitan, tapi begitu berusaha berdiri ia jatuh lagi.

"Sepertinya kakimu terkilir. kau bisa berjalan ?" naruto berusaha membantu shion berdiri tapi usahanya gagal, shion tak bisa menahan sakit di pergelangan kakinya.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat disana" Naruto menunjuk kursi yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

"I-iya ughh.. ta-tapi kaki Kyaaa" Shion sangat terkejut begitu naruto dengan cepat menggendongnya ala brydal style. Tak sampai sedetik, senyum shion mengembang di bibir mungilnya. Ia sangat senang dan bersyukur kakinya sakit sehingga naruto mau menggendongnya. Lama, ia memandang wajah tan naruto seakan dirinya terhipnotis oleh pesona laki-laki yang menggendongnya saat ini.

'Mungkin hari ini keberuntunganku untuk lebih dekat denganmu, naruto' batin shion.

Dua orang perempuan yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, terperangah tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Kami-sama, mereka so sweet sekali" kata konan dan karin bersamaan.

.

.

Di dalam kamar yang bernuansa cat biru, berbagai lukisan terpajang di dinding dan juga barang-barang yang tertata sangat rapi seperti kamar perempuan. Tampaklah laki-laki berambut nanas yang berbaring di kasur, laki-laki berkulit putih sedang mencoret-coret buku gambar dan kedua penghuni lainnya yang menonton tv.

"Haahh, nasib kita selalu seperti ini. Sedangkan mereka asyik-asyik berpacaran" kata kiba membuat yang lainnya menghentikan sementara aktivitas masing-masing termasuk shikamaru.

"Maksudmu sasuke dan naruto ?" kali ini sai ikut berpartisipasi. Biasanya saat hari jumat, mereka para anak laki-laki akan berkumpul sekedar mengobrol, bermain pokoknya menghabiskan waktu bersama. Walaupun mereka berbeda kelas, tapi persahabatan diantara mereka tidak akan putus salah satunya dengan cara ini juga. Entahlah mereka akan berkumpul dimana, tapi kali ini mereka berada di rumah Sai kecuali sasuke dan naruto. Sejak sasuke dan naruto memiliki pacar, mereka jarang bisa berkumpul bersama lagi.

"Yahh mereka sibuk dengan pacar masing-masing. Mendokusai" Jawab shikamaru yang di respon anggukan oleh semua penghuni di dalam kamar.

"Akuilah kita jomblo" ujar sai dengan wajah tertekuk dibalas isakan tangis kiba kemudian dengan lebaynya mereka berpelukan sambil menangis. Shikamaru melihat adegan kedua temannya dengan tatapan malas, ia lebih memilih melanjutkan tidur yang sempat tertunda.

Mereka tidak menyadari ada salah satu penghuni yang sedang memperhatikan foto seseorang di dalam dompetnya. Terlihat disana seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah merangkul pundak anak perempuan berambut indigo pendek.

"Hyuuga Hinata, apa kau mengingatku ?" Katanya dengan suara yang kecil hampir tak terdengar.

Bersambung_

 **TBC**

Nahlohh kira-kira siapa ya laki-laki yang memiliki kenangan kecil bersama hinata ?

Oh iyaa, disini juga kalian bisa menebak siapa-siapa saja yang memiliki perasaan terhadap lawan jenisnya.

Oke, chapter depan aku bakal usahain buat yang lebih panjang lagi.

Seperti biasa, tolong direview untuk kekurangannya ya minna ..

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	6. Chapter 6

**Complicated Love**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt

Pairing : Naruhina, Narushion, Kibahina, Gaahina, Sasusaku

Warning : Typo, Gaje, EYD hancur, aneh

RNR please

Happy Reading minna

Chapter 6

Pagi di hari sabtu tak ada yang istimewa. Langit yang cerah, sinar mentari yang cukup menyengat kulit, awan-awan putih terbentang di langit seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Tapi ada sedikit yang berbeda, Pagi kali ini Hinata tidak sendirian lagi berangkat ke sekolah, ada Neji yang menemaninya. Biasanya Neji selalu lebih dulu ke sekolah, karna sekarang ia menginjak kelas 3, ia jadi lebih sibuk. Jadilah, hinata sendiri menuju sekolahnya.

"Hinata, aku dengar kau berpacaran dengan namikaze itu ya ?" Neji memulai pembicaraan yang sontak membuat hinata kaget dan meneguk ludahnya.

"I-iya. Neji-nii ta-tau darimana ?" tanya hinata dengan gugup. Ia takut kalau Neji akan marah dan melarangnya pacaran, taulah neji itu overprotective pada hinata.

"Aku rasa semua murid sudah tau sekarang" Hinata mengangguk dan membenarkan perkataan Neji. Sudah jelas berita dirinya berpacaran dengan naruto pasti akan dengan cepat tersebar. Menjadi pacar seorang idola di sekolah, pastilah menarik perhatian murid terutama fans-fans Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan menceramahimu" Ujar Neji lagi yang membuat hinata bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Suatu keajaiban Neji tiba-tiba bersikap seakan tidak ingin mengetahui bagaimana hubungannya dengan naruto atau sekedar memberinya nasehat yang biasa Neji lakukan. Tapi kali ini berbeda, ada apa ya ?

"Alasannya karna aku tidak perlu terlalu mencampuri urusan pribadimu" Lagi, seakan bisa membaca pikiran Hinata, Neji memberitau alasan ucapan sebelumya.

"A-aku mengerti Neji-nii"

"Aku akan tetap melindungimu tapi karna kesibukanku akhir-akhir ini aku tak bisa terlalu mengawasimu. Lagipula, aku juga tidak akan terlalu cemas jika kau terluka, ada seseorang yang akan melindungimu selain aku" Neji mengatakannya seraya tersenyum lembut pada hinata. Melihat itu, hinata juga ikut tersenyum tapi ada sesuatu yang membebani pikirannya.

Siapa seseorang yang melindunginya selain Neji ?

Kenapa Neji terlihat percaya sekali pada orang itu ?

Apa yang dimaksud itu Naruto ? atau orang lain ?

Saat ingin bertanya pada Neji, mereka sudah sampai di sekolah. Hinata mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali bertanya hal itu nanti saat pulang sekolah atau di rumah.

Hinata memasuki ruang kelas XI B, ia melihat dua orang sahabatnya yakni Tenten dan Ino sudah datang dan duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing, lalu Hinata menuju tempat duduknya di sebelah tenten.

"Hinata, jarang sekali aku melihat rambutmu diikat" Ucap Ino yang duduk di belakang Hinata, Ino sedikit merasa aneh ketika melihat Hinata, saat memperhatikan dengan teliti barulah ia sadar kalau Hinata mengikat rambutnya hanya menyisakan poni depan sebatas alis itu.

"Ahh iya Hinata, aku baru sadar. " Kata Tenten yang juga baru sadar dengan penampilan baru Hinata yang biasanya membiarkan rambut panjang indigonya itu terurai.

"A-aku ha-hanya ingin tampil berbeda. A-apa terlihat aneh ?" tanya Hinata malu saat kedua temannya menatapnya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Hinata berpikir kalau penampilannya kali ini terlihat aneh.

"Tidak Hinata. Kau terlihat sangat cantik" Secepat mungkin Ino menyanggah pemikiran Hinata dan di respon anggukan Tenten dengan antusias. Jujur saja, Ino dan Tenten terpukau melihat penampilan Hinata yang benar-benar sangat cantik sekarang. Yah memang, Hinata itu populer juga di kalangan siswa laki-laki tak kalah dengan Ino juga Shion, tapi karna sifat pemalunya, Ia jadi tidak terlalu banyak di bicarakan. Wajahnya yang mulus tanpa cacat sangat cantik, poni depan yang membuatnya terlihat imut, senyum nya yang manis dan kulit putih juga bodynya yang bagus menjadi pacar impian bagi siswa laki-laki.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau lakukan ini untuk Naruto ya ?" perkataan Tenten membuat rona merah di pipi Hinata muncul apalagi mendengar Ino tertawa jahil, sekarang wajahnya benar-benar merah menahan malu.

Tapi tak lama, Iruka memasuki kelas. Murid-murid pun kembali duduk di bangku masing-masing. Hinata bernafas lega, setidaknya ia perlu berterimakasih pada Iruka-sensei yang menyelamatkan nyawanya dari kejahilan kedua temannya ini.

.

.

NARUTO POV

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat favoritku. Benar, saat istirahat seperti ini satu-satunya tempat yang sering aku tuju akhir-akhir ini adalah Taman yang letaknya di belakang sekolah. Entahlah, tempat ini membuatku sangat nyaman terutama saat aku harus menghindar dari sasuke dan sakura yang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku tau mereka saling menyukai dan tentunya sebagai sahabat, aku seharusnya mendukung mereka. Tapi hanya saja saat ini, hatiku masih belum bisa menerima semua. Aku harap mereka mengerti. Sudahlah itu membuatku pusing, aku memilih duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di bawah pohon, setelah mencari posisi yang nyaman dengan menyender punggungku, aku pun mengambil earphone yang sudah terhubung di Hpku dan aku memasukkannya ke dalam lubang telingaku.

Kebiasaanku untuk menghilangkan beban pikiran dan menenangkan diri adalah dengan mendengarkan lagu rock volume tinggi. Lagu ini sungguh membantuku, aku seakan terbawa suasana dan tanpa sadar dalam mata terpejam, aku menganggukkan kepala berulang kali. Dua lagu sudah aku dengarkan. Tiba-tiba dalam pikiranku, aku membayangkan seseorang. Dia wanita yang selalu menjadi beban pikiranku. Rambut indigonya, wajah yang cantik dan mata lavender yang indah.

saat sedang asyiknya aku merasa ada yang menepuk bahuku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan, tapi tepukan itu tidak berhenti. Karna mengangguku, akhirnya aku pun membuka mata dan sedikit tertegun melihat orang yang ada di sebelahku.

Ternyata dia ..

NARUTO POV END

AUTHOR POV

Hinata menggerakkan kaki jenjangnya dengan ke suatu tempat dan selama itu juga senyum manis selalu melekat di wajah mungilnya, murid-murid entah itu laki-laki atau perempuan yang berada di sekitarnya sampai terkagum-kagum dengan mulut yang membentuk huruf O, kejang-kejang, pingsan ataupun terdiam seperti patung. #Lebay banget author

Saat sampai di taman, Hinata mendapati seseorang yang ingin ia temui sedang duduk di kursi yang terletak di bawah pohon. Ia pun mendekat dan duduk di sebelah orang itu. Hinata tersenyum melihat orang yang di sebelahnya memejamkan mata seperti sedang tertidur.

"Naruto-kun" panggil Hinata tapi tak ada respon. Sebenarnya, ia agak ragu untuk membangunkan Naruto. Tapi ia ingin meminta maaf soal kejadian kemarin, Ia pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam menguatkan diri, setelah itu ia menepuk pelan bahu Naruto.

Dengan tepukan yang ke 3, Hinata sedikit terlonjak kaget ketika melihat mata biru Naruto terbuka dan menatapnya. Hinata meneguk ludahnya berusaha mengurangi kegugupan.

"Na-naruto-kun, apa kau la-lapar ?" Hinata tercengang oleh ucapannya sendiri. Ia sadar kalau ia melakukan kesalahan.

'Ahhh Bodoh, kenapa kau malah bertanya seperti itu ? Bukankah seharusnya kau meminta maaf ? Aduhh, gara-gara di tatap seperti itu aku jadi gugup. Hinata Baka ! Baka !" batinnya kesal.

Menarik nafas , ia mulai memberanikan diri bicara pada Naruto

"A-apa kau mau ramen cup ?" Untuk kedua kalinya Hinata meurutuki dirinya sendiri yang selalu saja melenceng dari tujuan awalnya. Kenapa yang ia bahas dari tadi soal makanan ? Ah, Hinata baru ingat mungkin karna tadi ia belum sarapan, sejujurnya perutnya sangat lapar dan mungkin saja ia jadi tidak fokus dalam berbicara (emang ada ya kayak gitu ?)

Tapi begitu melihat Naruto menganggukkan kepala, Hinata pun bergegas menuju kantin untuk membeli 2 ramen cup.

Ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan ..

Apa Naruto sedari tadi mendengarnya ?

Tak taukah dia kalau Naruto menggunakan earphone dengan lagu bervolume tinggi ?

AUTHOR POV END

NARUTO POV (sebelum Hinata pergi)

Ternyata dia adalah Hinata. Ah, lagi-lagi aku harus menatap kedua mata indah itu secara langsung. Tapi untuk kali ini, aku tak ingin menghindarinya lagi. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan perasaan ini, aku akan membiarkan dan menikmatinya. dan aku akui, aku menyukai ini .. sesuatu yang hangat menjalar di hatiku. Nyaman, tenang dan aku terhanyut di dalamnya ..

Ya, aku menyukai ini ! Kenapa aku baru sadar ?

Tunggu dulu, dia seperti berbicara padaku. Apa yang dia katakan ? Dari mimiknya, ia seakan bertanya padaku. Tanpa sadar, aku menganggukkan kepala. Saat aku ingin melepas earphone di telingaku, ia sudah pergi. Aku mengernyitkan dahi sekaligus bingung. Aku bahkan belum mendengarnya dan ia sudah pergi menjauh.

Apa yang barusan ia katakan ? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah ?

NARUTO POV END

Bersambung_

 **TBC**

 **Siapa ya yang dimaksud Neji ? Hehe, jawabannya mungkin masih lama ya.**

 **Juga, salah paham hinata akan berlanjut ke chapter selanjutnya. Apa yang akan terjadi ?**

 **Tunggu di chapter 7 !**

Hayati JeWon : Hhaha terimakasih, ini berkat bantuanmu juga lohh. Iya, aku emang pakai alur lambat. Yahh, biar konfliknya kena gitu deh #maksud (?). Apakah aneh ?

Aizen L Sousuke : Arigatou buat reviewnya. Mampir lagi yaa ..

Riyusa : Iyaa aku usahain untuk update 2 chapter sekaligus supaya cpet ending wkwkwk

aya' naruhina hime : Hhaha. Okee, pasti dong ada pihak ketiganya nanti. Psstt Ini rahasia kita berdua aja ya, sebenarnya nanti malah teman kecilnya itu yang membantu menyadari perasaan Naruto hhehe :)

Dan untuk review lainnya, ini saya sudah lanjut :)

 **Yokatta ! saya benar-benar berterimakasih untuk yang sudah review dan baca fanfic abal-abal ini.**

 **Sekali lagi, saya ucapkan terimakasih dan jangan lupa tetap review ya ..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Complicated Love**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt

Pairing : Naruhina, Narushion, Kibahina, Gaahina, Sasusaku

Warning : Typo, Gaje, EYD hancur, aneh

RNR please

Happy Reading minna

Chapter 7

Naruto kembali mendengarkan lagu dengan earphonenya. Ia masih kepikiran soal kepergian Hinata yang tiba-tiba, padahal saat melihat Hinata tadi Naruto sangat senang. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dan berbincang sedikit bersama pacarnya.

Lagi-lagi, ia merasa ada yang menepuk bahunya. Awalnya dia mengira itu Hinata, makanya buru-buru ia melepas earphone yang terpasang di kedua telinga tapi saat ia menolehkan kepala ternyata yang ada disebelahnya bukan Hinata melainkan ..

"Shi-shion ?" Naruto sedikit tak percaya saat Shion duduk disebelahnya, apalagi ketika Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kedua tangan Shion yang membawa ramen cup. Ia semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Apa kau terkejut Naruto ? Gomen, aku mengagetkanmu" Ujar Shion dengan tetap tersenyum manis.

"Tidak apa. Kenapa kau kemari ?"

"Aku hanya ingin membawakanmu ramen cup ini, kau lapar kan Naruto ? Kebetulan aku membawa dua. Ini untukmu" Mata Naruto langsung membulat ketika Shion menyodorkannya ramen cup yang ada di tangan kanan Shion. Jujur saja, Naruto sangat lapar. Ia memang jarang ke kantin, Ralat ! Ia bahkan tidak pernah ke kantin akhir-akhir ini, alasannya sudah cukup jelas. Ia menghindar dari Sakura dan juga Sasuke. Hari ini sangat beruntung bagi Naruto, makanan favoritnya bisa ia makan secara gratis.

"Arigatou Shion. Kau memang mengerti aku" Ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum tanpa tau apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Tentu saja mendengar Naruto mengucapkan kata _Kau memang mengerti aku_ , membuat Shion diam membatu berusaha mencerna apa maksud dari kata-kata Naruto itu.

"Ittadakimasu" Suara Naruto menghentikan lamunan Shion. Membelah sumpit menjadi 2 bagian, Shion pun mengikuti Naruto memakan salah satu ramen cup yang ada di tangan kirinya. Sesekali, ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang terlihat sangat lahap, seulas senyum pun muncul di bibir Shion.

'Aku tak tau maksud kata-katamu tadi Naruto. Tapi aku sangat senang kau mulai terbiasa denganku'

.

.

Siswi berambut indigo yang membawa dua ramen cup dengan asap yang masih mengepul terdiam di tempat. Tubuh mungilnya tak bergeming sedikit pun, kedua matanya membulat sempurna, pandangannya tetap menuju pada seorang siswa dan siswi yang duduk di kursi sambil makan ramen cup bersama. Ia juga melihat sesekali siswi itu berbicara dan di susul tawa oleh siswa yang duduk di sebelahnya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Sudah jelas apa yang Hinata lihat adalah Naruto dan Shion !

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa sesak di dada kirinya seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk-nusuk. bahkan ini lebih sakit dari kemarin, saat Naruto mengusirnya dari taman. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Hinata membalikkan badan dan berlari, Ia tak tahan melihat keakraban diantara Naruto dan Shion. Lebih baik sekarang ia menghindar dan berlari sejauhnya, tak peduli tangannya yang panas akibat terkena cipratan kuah ramen saat berlari.

Setelah menemukan meja kosong, Hinata pun segera duduk. Untunglah saat ini kantin tidak terlalu ramai mungkin karna sebentar lagi bel pelajaran berbunyi. Dua cup ramen yang tadi dibawanya, ia letakkan di atas meja. Lalu, salah satunya ia ambil dan memakannya. Perlahan, air bening nan hangat mengalir dari kedua mata Hinata dan disusul oleh isakan kecil.

'Kenapa aku menangis ? A-ada apa denganku ?

Hinata tetap memakan ramen nya walau air mata semakin deras membasahi kedua pipi tembemnya.

Sakit ! Sesak ! Perih ! Semakin lama, semakin terasa kuat di hatinya.

Melihat kejadian tadi, dimana saat itu Ia melihat Naruto tertawa bebas. Hinata tak pernah melihat Naruto sangat senang ketika bersamanya. Apalagi yang membuat Naruto seperti itu adalah orang lain ..

Bukan Hinata yang berstatus sebagai pacar Naruto ..

'Kenapa denganku ? Saat Naruto tertawa bersama orang lain sedangkan saat bersamaku, ia selalu bersikap dingin. Apa a-aku cemburu ?. I-ini rasanya sakit. Naruto-kun apa kau masih marah padaku ? Apa kau masih menghin-

"Hinata ?" Suara yang memanggilnya membuat Hinata tersentak. Dengan buru-buru ia menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang masih membekas di pipi. Ia pun mendongakkan kepala dan berusaha tersenyum saat melihat seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya.

"I-iya Kiba-kun, ada apa ?" tanya Hinata. Dalam hati, Hinata berdoa supaya Kiba tidak mengetahui kalau ia habis menangis. Bisa-bisa Kiba akan menginterogasi dirinya selama berjam-jam.

"Kau makan sendirian ? Lalu yang ini buat siapa ?" Kiba menunjuk satu ramen cup yang masih terletak di meja.

"Tadinya itu untukku. Aku se-sengaja membeli dua, aku kira a-aku bisa menghabiskannya tapi ternyata aku sudah kenyang" Jawab Hinata yang diakhiri dengan sedikit tawa membuat Kiba mengernyitkan alis.

"Kalau begitu untukku saja ya" Dengan sigap, Kiba mengambil ramen cup yang sudah dingin dan memakannya. Hinata menghela nafas lega, kebohongan dan saat ia menangis tadi tidak ketahuan . Ia pun melanjutkan makan ramen miliknya tanpa tangisan lagi.

Tak disadari Hinata, Kiba sedang memandang dirinya.

'Aku tau apa yang terjadi padamu Hinata. Kau tak bisa berbohong padaku. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menangis untuk kedua kalinya. Karna aku ..' batin Kiba

Kiba memakan lagi ramen miliknya sambil tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah cantik Hinata.

'Mencintaimu ..'

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Seperti biasa, murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas dengan penuh semangat masa muda. Saat pulang aja semangat masa muda, kalau sedang menerima pelajaran jadi semangat masa tua #plaakk

Naruto memasukkan semua buku ke dalam tas hitamnya. Tapi saat menuju keluar kelas, langkahnya terhenti oleh suara Sakura.

"Naruto, besok kan hari Minggu. Bagaimana kalau kita double date ?" Naruto membalikkan badan dan terlihat raut kebingungan di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura-chan ?"

"Tch, kau bodoh sekali dobe. Double date saja kau tidak tau ?" Ujar Sasuke yang terdengar seperti ejekan bagi Naruto.

" Cih. Kalau itu aku tau teme. Memangnya kau kira aku sebodoh apa, Hah ?!"

"Memang kau bodoh. Tidak tau diri"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau bodoh. Jadi sekarang kau juga tuli ?"

"Aku tidak tuli! Aku hanya tidak terima!"

"Tch. Bahkan kau saja tidak terima kalau dirimu itu bodoh!"

"TEMEEEE ! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU !" Naruto sudah siap melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah Sasuke sebelum ..

BLETAAKK

"Ahh ittai, Sakura-chan. Kenapa kau memukulku ?" Naruto meringis kesakitan. Ia mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang habis di jitak oleh Sakura. Naruto juga merasa tidak adil, kenapa hanya dia saja ? kenapa Sasuke tidak ? padahal kan Sasuke yang mulai duluan. Makin geram lagi begitu Naruto melihat senyum kemenangan dari Sasuke.

'Arghh, akan aku cabuti satu persatu rambut pantat ayamnya' batin Naruto kesal.

"Maksudku, besok kita akan mengadakan Double Date. Kau mengajak Hinata dan aku akan mengajak Sasuke, bagaimana ?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Ya baiklah" Naruto menganggukkan kepala tanda ia setuju. Setelah itu, ia pun kembali berjalan keluar kelas.

"Senangnya bisa melihat Naruto sudah seperti dulu ya Sasuke-kun. Mungkin ini karna Hinata" Kata Sakura yang dibalas senyum oleh Sasuke.

'Akhirnya kau kembali, dobe' Ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

Jam 12.00 Tengah Malam.

"Akhirnya dengan paksaan dan ancaman. Aku bisa dapatkan nomor telpon Hinata dari Neji" Kata Naruto yang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri seraya berbaring dikasur. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian saat pulang sekolah tadi, dimana Naruto menghampiri Neji yang ada di kelas XII. Ia meminta nomor telpon Hinata, awalnya tidak diberikan tapi Naruto tidak kehabisan akal. Ia mengancam Neji, jika tidak diberikan maka Naruto akan mencium Hinata di depan umum. Setelah mendengar itu, Neji memberikan nomor telpon Hinata pada Naruto PLUS deathglare dari Neji. Padahal Neji tidak tau kalau Naruto pernah mencium Hinata di lapangan sekolah

"ha ha ha ha ha" Naruto tertawa ala Shinigami. Lagi, ia berusaha memperkeras volume suaranya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"NARUTTOOOOO! KALAU KAU TERTAWA LAGI, AKAN KUCABUTI KUMIS DI PIPIMU SATU PERSATU!" Teriak kushina dari kamar yang terletak disebelah kamar Naruto. Seketika itu juga, nyali Naruto menjadi ciut. Ia bergidik ngeri membayangkan Kaa-sannya dengan ganas mencabut goresan yang ada dipipnya sampai kulit-kulitnya juga ikut terlepas*Lebay amat Naruto

"Kaa-san, ini kan tanda lahir bukan kumis. lagipula mana ada kumis di pipi?"

Bersambung_

 **TBC**

Yoshh ! Chapter depan ada romance Naruhina dan sedikit Sasusaku.

Yahh, kayaknya Naruto sudah kembali seperti dulu dan mulai menerima Hinata. Tapi bukan berarti perjalanan cinta mereka berakhir loo, ini justru awal bagi mereka.

Saya berusaha update 2 chapter dalam sehari. Karna sebentar lagi memasuki sekolah dan saya juga tinggal diasrama, saya rasa harus menamatkan fanfic ini secepatnya.

Liburan hampir habiissss ! Sedihh ..

Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter 8 yaa ..

RNR please


End file.
